


kiss my scarred knees

by seawltch



Series: kinky married fuckers au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seawltch/pseuds/seawltch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship is different than others, but Kyungsoo and Jongin are in love all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss my scarred knees

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: ageplay, daddy kink, spanking, top!soo, use of toys (buttplug)
> 
> note: jongin is actually 22. because of the ageplay, he acts like a 3 - 5 yr old.

Jongin pouts as he waits by the front door, sitting on the floor and holding his knees to his chest. He looks back to the clock hanging above the television in the next room and then to the yellow Pororo watch on his wrist. Daddy said he would be home when the little hand is at the top and the big hand is at the bottom. But now the big hand is halfway to the top, on both clocks.

He whines softly. He’s wearing the new shirt his daddy had bought him last weekend, the one that Jongin had wanted so badly, though he took off his pants because it was too hot inside the house and he’s not allowed to mess with the thermostat. His daddy had scolded him the last time he turned it all the way down for fun.

Squishing his cheek against his knee, he sucks on his bottom lip, wishing he could have his pacifier. Daddy doesn’t let him have it as much anymore, only giving it to his baby when he’s home and letting him suck on it a little bit. Jongin’s a big boy now, so he can’t use pacifiers.

The sound of the door unlocking has Jongin letting out a squeal of delight, standing up and rushing to hug Kyungsoo as soon as he walks through the doorway. “Daddy!”

Kyungsoo jolts a little bit, but is used to Jongin’s excitement when he comes home from work. “Hey, baby,” he murmurs, obviously tired from being at the office later than usual. “I’m sorry I’m late. You should be in bed by now.”

“I wanted to wait for you, daddy,” Jongin smothers his face into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck, inhaling the scent of vanilla and  _home_. “Jongin can’t sleep without daddy.” He curls his fingers into the older man’s suit jacket and relaxes against him.

“Okay, baby,” Kyungsoo smiles against Jongin’s temple and kisses the skin gently. Pulling away, he glances down at the younger male’s lack of shorts or pants, only clad in his white briefs. “Jongin, where’s your pants? And what happened to your knees?” he furrows his brows at the sight of the pink Hello Kitty bandaids haphazardly stuck to both of Jongin’s knees, dried blood and bruises decorating the skin around.

“It was hot, daddy, so I took them off, a-and I was playing outside, but I fell and blood came out,” he lowers his gaze to his bare feet, having taken off his socks too, not that he ever likes wearing those regardless of the temperature. “Is that okay? Did I do it wrong?” his lower lip wobbles.

“It’s fine, you did a good job, baby,” his daddy kisses him on the lips chastely, making Jongin whimper, “just remember to keep your pants on during the day. Can you go get ready for bed while daddy changes the thermostat?”

Jongin nods, giggling as Kyungsoo tickles him under the chin playfully. “Do you like my shirt, daddy?” he asks, tugging down the hem of his jersey.

“Baby can get dressed all by himself now, hmm? It looks cute, Jonginnie. Go get ready for bed now,” Kyungsoo ushers him towards the stairs, and Jongin pouts at the tiny amount of attention he received.

He knows Kyungsoo is probably tired from work, but he hasn’t seen his daddy all day. Kyungsoo didn’t even reward him for putting his clothes on right or brushing his hair. He usually rewards Jongin by letting him suck his cock or touching his baby where he wants it.

Jongin huffs and climbs up the stairs with an angry face. If daddy won’t pay attention to his baby being good, then maybe he’ll pay attention when Jongin is a bad boy. With this mindset, he completely disregards the bathroom and doesn’t slip out of his clothes, throwing himself on their shared bed and messing up the crisp, neat sheets that the housekeeper fixes after Jongin wakes up. Lying on his stomach with his limbs spread out on the large mattress, he reaches over and grabs his pacifier from the nightstand, placing it in his mouth and sucking on it languidly, even though he’s not allowed to have it without Kyungsoo’s permission.

He’s giggling and kicking his feet at the thought of being a bad boy as he hears his daddy coming upstairs. He stills instantly as Kyungsoo stops in the doorway of the bedroom, the latter taking in the sight of Jongin’s bronze legs on display with his cute butt accented with his white briefs, the jersey having ridden up his waist. The older man tosses his suit jacket to rest on the chair in the corner of the room, striding up to the bed with a smirk. He climbs on the mattress, moving to hover over his baby, who’s meeting his gaze with hooded brown eyes and suckling on his white pacifier.

“Are you being bad on purpose, baby?” Kyungsoo murmurs, trailing a pale hand down the back of Jongin’s hairless, tan thigh. “Did daddy say you could have your pacifier?” He hooks a finger through the loop of the pacifier, tugging it from Jongin’s lips with a slick pop.

“Jonginnie wants daddy to play with him,” the younger male whines, trying to flip onto his back only for Kyungsoo’s hand to keep him pinned down by the shoulder. “Daddy’s the bad one for not playing with me,” he pouts, lips pursing cutely.

Kyungsoo raises a brow before promptly reaching up to loosen his tie while his other hand lands on Jongin’s bottom with a light smack. “You’re calling daddy bad? You think daddy’s bad, baby?” he asks, fingers delving beneath the band of the younger’s underwear and dragging the piece of clothing down Jongin’s thighs.

“Daddy—“ He’s silenced by Kyungsoo shoving the pacifier back between his lips. Jongin whimpers around the plastic, knowing he’s angered his daddy now, but a spark of excitement shoots up his spine at Kyungsoo’s next words.

“Come here, Jongin,”

He lifts himself up off of the mattress, a shiver running through his body as his underwear is stripped all the way off, fully exposed to Kyungsoo as his jersey is pushed up his back. A slight sting hits his bruised knees as he crawls on the bed towards the older man, but Jongin accepts it as part of his punishment for being a bad boy who talks back to his daddy. He whines though when Kyungsoo situates him to lie on his lap on his stomach, his hips situated over Kyungsoo's thighs.

Kyungsoo licks his lips, stroking Jongin’s right ass cheek with a hand before spreading them to admire the bright pink buttplug he's had in his baby since the morning. “How many spankings do you think you deserve, baby?” He smiles at the little whimper that escapes the male beneath him. “I think nineteen is a good number. Just like your shirt, right, Jonginnie? See, daddy did notice.”

Jongin blushes in embarrassment, but he has no time to fret on his mistake as Kyungsoo’s hand hits his right cheek with a resounding smack that bounces off the wall. The sharp sting makes him cry out, teeth clenching into the rubber of the pacifier. Immediately, nine more spanks follow before Kyungsoo pauses to rub the forming red mark on his baby’s bottom.

“Daddy…” Jongin whines around the pacifier, tears spilling down his cheeks though his cock is hard between his legs.

Before he can complain anymore, Kyungsoo's hand travels down to tug the buttplug from his asshole, the object warm and wet. He clenches down now that the pressure is gone, but Jongin croons softly as wet fingers delve into his stretched hole, the squelch sound filling the room as they pump in and out, rubbing against his walls.

All too soon the fingers slip out and the older man slaps his left cheek once. Jongin’s pacifier falls from his lips, a line of spit following it as he cries out. Kyungsoo doesn’t hesitate from then on, increasing the power of each spank and watching as his baby struggles.

After five more, Kyungsoo's fingers slide back in, scissoring him open and admiring his baby's pretty cunt.

"Such a pretty pussy my baby has," he murmurs, "sucking my fingers in like a little slut."

Jongin drools against the sheets and moans, rocking his hips back and worth, reaching cloud nine from the pain and pleasure. It's like Kyungsoo is punishing him and rewarding him all at once.

Kyungsoo slides his fingers out and slaps his bronze ass the last five times, alternating between each cheek and watching them jiggle. He can't wait to see his dick buried in between them.

"All done, baby,"

“D-Daddy, I’m s-sorry,” Jongin cries as Kyungsoo moves him over to lie on the bed and propped against the pillows, his face red and messy with tears, though his cock is rock hard as it rests on his stomach.

Kyungsoo seats himself between Jongin’s legs and coos as he wipes away his baby’s tears and drool. “You did so good, baby boy. Daddy is so proud of you.” He presses a kiss to the younger’s lips before leaning closer to indulge in a few butterfly kisses against Jongin’s cheek, making him smile and giggle.

“Can I have my reward now, daddy?” Jongin tentatively asks, not wanting to make his daddy angry again. He knows Kyungsoo won’t be mean to him though. His daddy loves to spoil him constantly. He has his baby all ready anyways.

The older man hums, moving his hands to push up Jongin’s jersey until it’s bunched up in his armpits. He moves closer until Jongin can feel something hard press into the back of his thigh, trapped beneath Kyungsoo’s slacks. He always gets aroused just by punishing Jongin.

“You want daddy’s cock, baby? Do you want daddy to fill you up?” he asks, anticipating the shy nod he gets in return.

“Daddy, I want it in me now, pretty please,” Jongin whines as Kyungsoo moves to grab the bottle of strawberry lube (Jongin's favorite) from the bedside table. He spreads his legs wider in invitation and watches with an impatient pout as Kyungsoo unbuttons the first two buttons of his shirt and unzips his pants, unbuttoning the pouch and dragging down the band of his boxers until his large cock bobs out, hard and leaking.

Jongin licks his lips. He loves how hung his daddy is, uncut and thick. His mouth waters at the thought of sucking him off, but that's a reward Jongin doesn't deserve.

Kyungsoo admires Jongin's hooded mocha eyes and his parted lips before bending down to indulge in a wet kiss. Jongin hungrily clings to his daddy's strong shoulders as Kyungsoo bites and sucks at his lips, wanting them to be as plump and swollen as can be. His hand trails down the length of Jongin's naked thigh, fingering the line where his hip and leg meet before rubbing at the tip of his small weeping cock. Digging his finger into the slit, Kyungsoo feels Jongin jolt and moan into the kiss.

"Daddy,  _please_ ," Jongin gasps as the kiss is broken, reddened lips parted and glistening with spit.

Kyungsoo smirks and kisses him chastely once as his baby squirms as he pumps his dick at a quick pace. Pulling away after a moment, he removes his hand from Jongin’s cock and picks up the forgotten pacifier lying on the pillows.

“Don’t come until daddy says so, okay?” Kyungsoo warns, and Jongin nods quickly as the older man slides the pacifier between his lips. He suckles on it quietly, watching as Kyungsoo pops open the lid of the lube and slathers his large erection in the lotion. He jerks his cock a few moments, admiring the sight of Jongin sucking on his pacifier. Something about seeing his plump lips wrapped around the plastic has Kyungsoo dying to be buried inside of him.

Gripping one of Jongin’s hips, he starts to push him to flip over onto his stomach only to be stopped by a whine.

“Like this daddy, please?” his baby pouts, and Kyungsoo can’t resist that look. They rarely do a missionary position like this anyways.

Hooking both of Jongin’s legs around his clothed waist, Kyungsoo slowly pushes his fat cock inside, grunting at the tight heat that instantly squeezes around him. Jongin moans around the white pacifier, eyes squinting shut from the stretch of his daddy inside of him. It feels so unbelievably satisfying to be so full as he grips the sheets.

Kyungsoo smooths his hand down the red blemishes on Jongin’s bottom before grasping his hips and beginning to move slowly, enjoying the squelch and the way his baby’s back arches at the painfully sluggish pace. He knows Jongin’s getting frustrated due to his childish impatience, but Kyungsoo continues to tease him, sliding his jersey up to pool at his neck before bending down to suck at his perfect dusky nipples, hearing Jongin mewl and beg as he claws at Kyungsoo’s clothed shoulder blades.

“Beg, Jongin,” he murmurs in between delivering love bites on Jongin’s throat. “You’ve been bad, so  _beg_.”

He enjoys the adorable sounds of Jongin’s words muffled by his pacifier, pulling back to admire his work and see the drool dribbling down his baby’s chin. Hooking his finger through the loop, he pulls it out, and Jongin pants and starts to coherently beg instantly.

"Pleasepleaseplease _please_ , daddy. I'm your good boy. I'll b-be good for you," he whimpers as Kyungsoo slides out just a bit, a tease for Jongin to say more. "F-Fuck me, daddy. Please, I want to feel it in me...your cock." Jongin leans up to desperately kiss at the older man's jaw, showing his daddy how eager and ready he is.

Kyungsoo pulls his cock all the way out, the tip just brushing the brunet's wet asshole, the movement making Jongin moan. "Tell daddy what you are, baby. Tell me you're  _mine_ ," he breathes, perfectly slicked back hair starting to fall into his eyes. He's struggling to keep his composure with Jongin so wantonly begging.

“I’m your cock slut, all yours—ah!” Jongin gasps as Kyungsoo suddenly shoves his dick all the way in. He leaves no pause in between before beginning to pound the younger into the mattress, just the way Jongin likes it. The room is filled with Jongin’s loud sounds of pleasure, never being one to hide his noises because Kyungsoo loves hearing it.

He keeps his eyes open, arms lying back and splayed above his head on the pillows as he slides against the sheets with every powerful thrust from Kyungsoo. Jongin can feel the sting from his sore bottom and he  _loves_  it. Kyungsoo’s dark eyes hold Jongin’s teary ones in a strong gaze, making it difficult for him to look away.

Kyungsoo leans down to envelop one of Jongin’s brown erect nubs into his mouth, biting and sucking harshly, making his baby cry out and tangle his hands in Kyungsoo’s dark hair, officially messing up his clean hairstyle. One of Kyungsoo’s hands sneak down to rub at Jongin’s cock, only fingering the slit, and he feels the tanned male jolt and scream as he digs a nail there.

“W-Wanna cum, daddy!” Jongin mewls, quickly shut up as Kyungsoo kisses him sloppily and messily, a sign that he’s close too. Kyungsoo always likes to kiss him before his comes deep inside of his baby.

To Jongin’s surprise, his daddy pulls away with a ragged breath, sliding out before roughly flipping Jongin over onto his stomach. His knees ache from the bruises inflicted earlier in the day, hello kitty bandaids pulling at his skin. Kyungsoo pulls him up by one of his arms and spreads his cheeks with his other hand, pushing inside quickly and picking up where he left off.

“Don’t touch yourself, baby,” Kyungsoo pants. “Come just from this, come for daddy.”

Jongin drools onto the sheets, pushing back his hips to meet Kyungsoo’s every thrust and shuddering when he suddenly stabs his prostate with his thick cock. “Ngh, unggh!” Incoherent slurs leave his lips, and all too soon, he clenches down and streams of white spurt from his cock as he screams.

Kyungsoo lets out a hitched grunt, and Jongin feels warmth pool into him, the older man riding out his orgasm for a bit before pulling out and rolling over, completely exhausted. They both lay there and control their wild breathing.

Jongin languidly rolls onto his back, wiping the saliva from his chin and lips and ignoring the semen slowly dripping out between his legs. He moves over and starts to unbutton Kyungsoo’s shirt, noticing the way the other man cracks open an eye to look at him.

“I’m not going for round two, Jongin,” he snorts.

“Shut up, I’m helping you get undressed,” Jongin replies tiredly, breaking the roleplay. He helps slip off Kyungsoo’s dress shirt before the latter swats him away and finishes undressing himself, getting up to throw his clothes in the hamper and fetch a t-shirt from the dresser. He still doesn’t like sleeping without a shirt on.

“Go get cleaned up, baby,” Kyungsoo pokes Jongin’s lifeless form.

“Fuck off,  _daddy_ ,” the younger deadpans, perfectly fine with lying there with his practically naked, semen-covered body. Kyungsoo snorts at the sight of his reddened ass before strolling over to the bathroom and wetting a washrag to clean his husband up with.

Jongin thankfully complies and lifts his legs for Kyungsoo to clean him out, scrunching his face when he sticks his fingers back inside. He hands Jongin a pair of clean boxers and heads back into the bathroom.

“Do you want to put some cream on your ass?” Kyungsoo calls as he drops the washcloth in the sink. He rolls his eyes at the hilarity of his sentence, but Jongin replies with a sleepy  _no now come back and let’s sleep_ , so he figures that’s something to accomplish in the morning.

They both end up huddled under the covers on Kyungsoo’s side of the bed as there’s still some cum stains on the opposite side. Jongin curls up against his husband’s chest, droopy eyes miraculously staying open in the darkness.

“I was watering the plants today, and I tripped going up the porch steps,” he mumbles. “That’s how I hurt my knees.”


End file.
